Harry Potter and the Order of Dawn
by Klimpenkens
Summary: AU Post OotP Pre HBP. Harry recieves a letter from a House Elf that sets him down a path that will lead him to discover the truth behind Dumbledore and which brings him into his true power.HPNB HGRW HGFD Grey!Harry, Manip!Dumble, Dumble!Bash, Weasely!Bash
1. House Elves

**Harry Potter and the Order of Dawn**

**Chapter 1 : House Elves**

The ride back to Privet Drive was silent. The tension between the two occupants was thick, a butter type of thick. "Boy!" His Uncle had suddenly spluttered, sending copious amounts of spittle at Harry. " Your freak friends may have threatened us normal people but you'll soon see what we make of that. However, as long as you don't bring any of your freakiness into our household we'll give you a chance. But if you do..." He let his words hang ominously.

The few weeks after that unpleasant occasion were largely uneventful, nothing happened with broke the stupor of life in Privet Drive. His so-called friends had only sent him one short note, which announced that Ron and Hermione had (finally) got together. 'They're probably too wrapped up in each other to think about me' he thought bitterly. These days Harry thought about a lot of things. Mainly he thought about the Department of Mysteries fiasco. When he closed his eyes he could see the even playing back in slow motion, the stand-off, the duel and Sirius... his Godfather who had been knocked into the Veil of Death by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange's Stunner. He felt remorseful for his actions against her soon after, his attempted casting of the Cruciatus curse on her was uncalled for and now he felt that she shouldn't have to take any of the blame. He believed the people to blame were the Old Fool who was also know as 'the Lord of Light', and Voldemort, 'the Lord of Darkness', both of whom had fanatic loyalty from their followers. He had come to the conclusion after much thought that there was no light or dark, only power and those powerful enough to grasp it and that both the light and dark were both dangerous extremes comparable to Stalins Communist and Hitlers Fascist rule.

The Dursleys dull routine had been broken one morning by the sight of a regal looking owl flying through the front window. His relatives reactions were as expected, his aunt had dropped the plate she had been holding and fainted, his cousin promptly fell off his chair in surprise which caused a minor earthquake and his uncle had gone a shocking shade of pruce. The owl, ignoring his relatives reactions had flown over to Harry and settled on his shoulder, holding out its leg for Harry to remove its letter. Harry kindly stroked the Owl as he removed the letter, which bore the Gringotts crest. Harry stared at it with apprehension, wondering if ignorance would be better than the pain of knowledge. Harry jumped at the sound of his Uncles fist slamming on the table. "BOY!" His Uncle yelled, "Get to your room while I think of a popper punishment for your _transgression_". Not wanting to provoke them while they were in a 'delicate' mood, he complied, quietly making his way up to his room, taking care to step over the creaking stair.

Harry sighed as he flopped down on his bed. His punishment, he thought to himself, would no doubt be most unpleasant. Hopefully he'd just be locked in his room for the rest of summer. The Gringotts letter lay crumpled in Harry's hand; its green seal began to melt into his fingers. With a cry he wiped his wax-coated hand on his overly large trousers which were being held up by a length of frayed twine. With an apprehensive sigh he peeled back the remainder of the seal and opened the letter.

Mr Potter,   
Your presence is required for matters concerning the last will and testament of one Lord Sirius Orion Black. Please use the portkey enclosed to make your way to Gringotts, London on the 15th of July at 10.45am. We will then be able to carry out the reading of the will and other matters concerning the Potter Estate.   
Regards,   
Shoehorn Head of Inheritance Gringotts, London 

A tear silently streaked down Harry's cheek. He gasped. Pain that had been bottled up for years was threatening to burst forth. Hedwig hooted her support; she could see the pain in her master's eyes. Harry smiled crookedly as he lifted her out of her cage and onto her shoulder. Hedwig fondly nibbled his ear. "Thanks Hedwig," he said "Of all my friends you're the only one who has never betrayed me, and you've seen me at my worst". A resounding 'Pop' broke the comfortable silence which both Harry and Hedwig had settled into.

"Master Harry Potter Sir", An Unidentified-House-Elf-Wearing-A-Pillow-Case squeaked, "Cooky has been hearing of his greatness, so it is an honor to be in his presence". Harry looked on dumbly as the House-Elf, Cooky, addressed him oddly like Dobby would have. "Cooky's Mistress is sending Cooky to give a letter to Master Harry Potter Sir", Harry now noted the envelope with elegant script, which Cooky was holding out for Harry to take. Before Harry could move to receive the letter, a series of thumps ascended the staircase and stopped outside Harry's room. Harry gulped, he knew he didn't want to be part of the scene about to unfold. Uncle Vernon was drunk. His red face twisted into a sneer as his beady eyes darted from Harry to Cooky and then back to Harry. Uncle Vernon's hand shot out and grabbed Hedwig by the neck while Harry looked on with horror. Quietly Cooky placed the letter in Harry's pocket and popped away again, not wanting to be in the confrontation. Harry slept at his Uncle planning to use tooth and nail to save his friend. Unfortunately for Harry, Vernon's meaty fist had at the same time decided to fly at Harry. He was flung back through a wall, as the Dursleys at cut some corners while having their house built, and down the stairs. He groaned. Darkness was ebbing at the edge of his vision as his Uncle clomped down the stairs.

"I'll teach you Boy", his Uncle said with a sneer. His meaty fist curled around Hedwig's neck and with a resounding crack he broke her neck, killing her instantly.

"HEDWIIIIIG!" Harry felt something within him snap. He felt detached from everything around him. 'Is this death?' he thought to himself. Everything seemed calm and serene. From his Uncle's point of view everything was different. Vernon's half-dead freak of a nephew, who had blood coagulating on the side of his face, was now standing. If you could really call floating a foot above the ground standing. The Boy's eyes, which were normally a vibrant green were now a piercing silver which emitted a faint light over the otherwise dark Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon shrunk back in fear as the objects started emitting the same light as the Freak's eyes. Suddenly a bright flash of light illuminated Privet Drive and Number 4 seemed to disintegrate. First the roof and then the walls fell compounding onto each other. A huge fireball erupted as the gas line was breached, setting fire to the surrounding area.

Tonks was having a bad day as she apperated into Privet Drive to take over from Mundungus Fletcher. It just couldn't get any worse she told herself, not only had Dumbledor made her go on a spy mission while she was still recovering but Fudge, looking for a scapegoat for the Department of Mysteries, had fired her. Apparently the only reason she was hired as an Auror was because she was a Metamorphmagus. She stopped dead, her day had just got much worse. The smoldering wreckage of Number 4 filled her view. Harry was lying on the ground unmoving but clearly breathing. Tonks ran up to him and after checking his vital signs just to be sure Appearated away with him.

A/N : This is my first fic, which is being co-written by Duffman. I've got some interesting ideas for the future, but you'll have to wait to see those. I'll probably update in about a week, but it really depends on how I'm feeling and how busy I am.


	2. Seeing Stars

**Harry Potter and the Order of Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Stars**

Harry awoke in darkness. He was in a room that appeared to be about 3m by 3m but you couldn't really tell. The little light seemed to ebb out as it fell further from the apparent center of the room. In the center lay a worn table, its amber coloured wood shone under his gaze. Two plain chairs, obviously part of the same set as the table sat facing each other at opposite ends of the table. Harry blinked. As he had been examining the room it had suddenly started to get lighter, so that he could see much further from where he was. The floor just seemed to stretch off into all directions, nothing mottled the uniformity of it.

Harry groaned. As he cracked open his heavy eyes a bright white light assaulted him. Flecks of red and blue danced cheekily in front of him as he strove to get his bearings. "Harry" Tonk's voice clearly called to him, a quiver was noticeable in her voice. He moved to see her but only got a vague baby blue coloured area where she should have been. "Harry, please wake up." Raising his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light he saw a deep emerald light where his hand should have been. Overcome by the assault on his brain he fell back into darkness.

He awoke again. This time he observed that he was in a plain muggle room. Or it would have been if I hadn't been for Tonks, who was snoring softly, awkwardly draped over a lounge chair. Slipping carefully out of bed he padded over to where Tonks was. "Tonks" he said, shaking her awake.

"Harry, you're awake" She muttered sleepily. "Wait, you're awake!" She pounced on him, taking him to ground.

"Tonks?" He asked, slightly winded.

"Yes?" She replied chirping.

"Get off me please… you're heavy" She relied with a pout and a smack in the arm.

"Ow?" He answered sarcastically.

She then stood and helped him up, falling over in the process. Harry smirked. His stomach rumbled loudly. Tonks grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the kitchen and proceeded to make him a large stack of pancakes complete with maple syrup, oddly she seemed at ease in the kitchen, which was a far cry from her usual behavior. He tucked in hungrily, eating a large stack in a few minutes.

"So", he said rubbing his stomach contently " what's been going on since the holidays started? I haven't got much mail."

Tonks wrinkled her nose " I would tell you but Dumbledore made me promise not to tell you anything that you didn't need to know. And since he found out that you were staying here while I looked after you he made it clear that you didn't need to know anything at all."

Harry scowled "Manipulative old bastard"

Tonks' eye brows were raised "Wha'd'ya mean Har'?"

"I'm assuming that since you're looking after me full time something happened with your job?"

She nodded her assent "Fudge fired me"

Harry winced in the metamorph's sympathy "Doesn't it make you wonder why you lost it? Isn't Fudge trying to get back into Dumbledore's 'good books' at the moment? If Dumbledore had asked I'm sure Fudge would have reconsidered his judgment."

It was clear that Tonks was not a happy Metamorph, her hair and eyes went a blood red, she grew fangs and her nails grew into claws.

"That fucking bastard!" She screamed, still feeling the pain of her dismissal power coursed through her words ready to strike out at the first thing that made a wrong move. It was also that moment that the Phoenix pendant that she was wearing heated, indicating that a new meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had been scheduled for that night. Her magic reacted, incinerating the pendant and sending a wave of raw magic down the connection.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office

The aged man was scowling. That damn Potter boy had broken the seals on his magical core with his last power surge. Now he was sure that Potter would go Dark and be lost to the light for good if he ever found out what he had done. After pressing a small red button he walked away from the small statuette in the form of a phoenix. After a few moments it lit up, and proceeded to get brighter and brighter. He shielded his eyes until the inevitable happened. It gave way, but due to the numerous charms on the piece of stonework it couldn't shatter. Instead it proceeded to melt so it resembled a blob. He glowered, annoyed that many days of work had been destroyed.

* * *

Harry sat goggle-eyed at Tonks. He could feel the power coming off her in waves. "Tonks?" He asked clearly, wanting to take her mind off her anger.

"Yes?" She snapped rage was evident in her voice.

"Calm down please. You're scaring me."

She looked over Harry and reverted to her original form, green hair and eyes. "Sorry about that," She muttered "I won't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

He looked on with kindness radiating from his eyes, which had gone a baby blue. "I understand Tonks, it's just that you show your anger more than most people." He caught her eye and smiled warmly.

"Harry James Potter" Tonks squealed "Why didn't you tell me you were a Metamorphmagus?"

Harry looked on doing a good impression of Crabbe "I'm a Metamorph?"

She nodded vigorously, conjuring a mirror so he could see himself. He looked into it wide eyed at his blue eyes. "Whoa…" he muttered, trailing off.

He grinned. "Looks like we're going to be seeing more of each other, 'eh?"

Tonks beamed at him "At least something good came out of me getting fired, the Ministry is obligated to pay me a salary as your Magus trainer so I'm going to be teaching you full time."

"Uhhh Tonks? How do I change my eyes back?" He asked

"Just clear your mind" She replied cheerfully "You should know how to do that because of you Ooclumancy training"

Harry scratched the back of his head "Umm, Snape never told me how to do that. He just told me to do that and then assaulted my mind."

Tonks winced "Just concentrate on a spot on the wall, nothing else. Then as your eyes unfocus just stop seeing the spot either. That's how I started, you tend to make your own way up after a while."

Harry stared at the wall, putting all of his concentration into it. A few minutes later his eyes almost shimmered and changed back to their original emerald green. But that wasn't all that changed. He had grown another 4 inches making him a respectable 5 foot 7, he had also filled out, while not a body builders body more like an athlete's, lean and powerful. Tonks looked on wide-eyed, as if she'd never seen that happen before. Commenting to herself aloud "So that's why you didn't look a day over 12."

Frowning, Harry replied "What'd'ya mean Tonks?"

Tonks screwed up her face thinking, then abruptly ran into the room in which Harry had been sleeping. A few moments later she came back out proudly holding two photos. Harry looking curiously at Tonks. Explaining "These are two photos that I salvaged from your house. One from your first year and another from last year." She handed the two photos to Harry upon which he examined them closely.

"In this first photo we all look young and childlike, but in the second Ron and Hermione look like teenagers but I haven't changed at all". Harry sounded really shocked. "So, my Metamorph powers made me stay the same as I remembered them?"

Tonks nodded "Pretty much, though I think you got a little taller as you compared your height to Hermione and Ron's"

questioningly, Harry asked, "Whats your real form like Tonks?"

Tonks took on a look of concentration, then shrunk to a height of about 5'1. Smiling up at him she asked "That better?"

With a pensive look " Yeah, is the reason you're so clumsy most of the time because you make yourself bigger which includes your feet?"

Tonks thought for a moment "Probably, I never thought of it that way before." With a gasp she started fishing around in her pockets, Tonks pulled out a slightly charred and very crumpled letter. "You had this on you when you came in. I just remembered" She answered his questioning look while handing over the letter.

Breaking the black seal Harry read:

_Mr Potter,_

_I know that I'm probably one of the last people who should contact you but I need your help. My Husband and his darling son, who is not related to me by blood, have started squandering the family fortune helping that Dark Lord achieve his goals. I have grown tired of being restrained of any action that I might take against them and as you are likely to become the next Lord Black as you were Sirius' 'son', you have a chance of getting my marriage annulled. Now as a former Slytherin I understand that everything comes with a price, therefore I am willing to give my aid in training you in some of the less used magical arts and find trainers for any abilities you might have. I hope that you will arrange a meeting after the reading of the will as I believe it will be mutually beneficial. I leave you with a piece of advice. 'Light does not always lead to Goodness, just as the Dark is not inherently Evil'._

_Narcissa Black_

Harry looked over at Tonks shocked. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting."

Answering, Tonks replied "Aunt Cissa was always really nice to me when ever I met her. Aunt Bella was too, but I haven't seen her since she got shipped off to Azkaban. Never believed that she'd do that personally."

Harry looked of dumbfounded, that Tonks would have so much praise for her supposedly Evil Aunts.

Tonks grinned "Remember Harry, 'Dark doesn't mean Evil'."

Harry nodded still trying to process the information, which was more than a little shocking for him. Harry yawned. Tonks jumped to her feet and pulled Harry back towards the bedroom. "You need your rest, we've got a big day tomorrow with Sirius' will and all."

Getting back into bed Harry smiled. Things were finally starting to look up for him.

* * *

A/N This took a little longer than expected but it is up now. I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I couldn't really think of anything else to write about. Anywho, Harry wont really have any more powers just the three that he already has and his Animagus form which I can assure you is very original, as is his combat weapon. If anyone other than my Co-Writer can guess Harry's Animagus form I'll let them make one thing happen in the story. 


End file.
